good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Inca
Appearance Inca is tall and lithe, with a middle-eastern skin tone and rich grey eyes, lined with kohl, and wears dark lipstick. Her hair is straight and ebony black, with four small braids falling over her shoulders on each side. She wears golden ankh earrings and a woven gold headband with a lyre-shaped centerpiece, with small gold discs falling in a line down each side. She wears a sleeveless orange choli with yellow patterning and gold trim on the bottom, as well as an orange sari skirt, also with yellow patterning, and a section of dark red towards the bottom, hemmed with gold. Her sleeves are short, draping, and have an opening on her shoulders, also orange, yellow patterned, and edged with gold. A thin, beaded belt of ruby, amber, and gold wraps around her waist, and she wears a matching necklace. A large stack of jingling gold bracelets march up both of her forearms, and wings made of fire spread from her back. Personality Inca is intelligent and calm, but has a regal demeanor about her that commands respect. She's entirely willing to fight if she has to, but she also understands where it's possible to talk or when running would be a better option. She's protective of those she loves, and very loyal. Once you've won her loyalty and friendship, it takes a lot to lose it. Gear Longsword Inca's main weapon is a huge longsword that is often slung across her back, giving her a range of attack that outranks most others with melee weapons. It's made of an odd goldlike alloy and glows white-hot at all times, which, while harmless to her, is dangerous to most everyone else. While she prefers to carry it on her back, she will also allow shrink it down to miniscule size and carry it secretly. Lasso Inca possesses an enchanted lasso made of the same material as her sword, which is capable of lassoing any creature and cannot break, burn, freeze, or even get wet. With it she can capture any creature, even if said creature has no solid form. Ring Her gold ring has small diamonds embedded all around it, and gives her the limited ability to control other types of magic. However, she can only receive one aspect of control at a time, and it has a cooldown so she can only use it every twelve hours or so. Haladie Inca possesses a bronze haladie that she wears strapped to her leg. (A haladie is from India, a double-sided dagger) Powers Pyromancy gives her control over fire, lava, and smoke. She's able to do many things, including creating tornadoes of flame and summoning lava up from the earth's core to use as a weapon. Trivia * Her mother is full-blooded Egyptian, but her father is Chinese. She was born in India. * She speaks fluently in both Egyptian and Chinese. * She has an odd, yet elegant way of moving that gives her the appearance of a flickering, waving flame. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alive